Petites histoires dans le Hub et ailleurs
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les chasseurs d'aliens les plus craquants de ce côté de la Faille. chapitre 2: Toshiko.
1. Chapter 1

Damn it, Janet!

Fandom : Torchwood.

Disclaimer: Torchwood appartient à Russel T Davies et pas à moi (puis-je avoir juste Owen ?)

Thème : sourire.

Spoilers : saison 2, « Combat »

Nombre de mots : 500.

Notes de l'auteur : « Damn it Janet » est le titre d'une chanson du « Rocky Horror Picture Show »

C'est mon premier drabble, si jamais j'ai fait un truc pas bien n'hésitez à me le dire.

*********************************

Toshiko était penchée sur les moniteurs de surveillance des cachots et était pour le moins perplexe.

-Owen, tu peux venir une seconde ?

-Que puis-je pour toi Beauté Divine ? demanda le médecin, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Toshiko manqua d'en recracher son café sur son clavier.

-T'es malade Owen Harper ? Possédé ? Je sais, vous n'êtes pas Owen Harper ! Jack ! Gwen ! Ianto ! Vite ! Jeta-t-elle en reculant avec prudence et un flingue à la main.

-Du calme Tosh, je l'ai déjà passé au scanner ce matin, c'est bien Owen, répondit Jack en sortant de son bureau, Ianto sur les talons.

-Oui, Owen a décidé d'être aimable. Je sais bien que c'est peut-être un signe avant coureur de la fin du monde, mais c'est bien lui, continua Gwen.

-C'est effrayant mais on s'habitue à tout, termina Ianto.

Owen Harper les regardait tous les quatre et sentait monter en lui une rage folle. Putain de Bordel de M…, il avait décidé d'être plus aimable, plus ouvert, plus souriant avec les autres et tout ce qu'il recevait c'était un placage au sol made in Cooper, un passage au scan' et une Tosh hystérique pointant un flingue sur sa tête. Soyez bon avec les animaux !

-Oui, je suis un être humain et je peux être aimable ! D'accord ? Rugit-il.

-Et bien… parfait… alors… voilà, il faudrait qu'aimablement tu ailles voir ce que bricole Janet. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, répondit Tosh en désignant le moniteur de surveillance.

Sur l'écran de contrôle, ils purent voir leur Janet, le ou la ou on ne sait pas vraiment Weevil le plus sexy de ce côté de la Faille, se tordre de manière singulière en poussant de petits couinements plaintifs.

-Ils n'ont pas recommencé ? demanda Ianto.

-Ca m'étonnerait, ce ne sont pas les mêmes plaintes que la dernière fois, répondit son capitaine préféré.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir….

Owen était déjà parti en maugréant. Il ouvrit la porte sécurisée. Janet et deux de ses congénères menaient le diable et son train. Feulant, miaulant, se tordant.

-D'accord, alors tout le monde se calme, grinça-t-il en montrant les dents.

La dernière fois, ça leur avait cloué le bec ou ce qui pouvait leur servir de bec. Là ce fut tout le contraire. Ils répondirent par des halètements. Alors il entra une seringue hypodermique à la main dans la cellule de Janet…

-Le premier qui rigole ou qui fait une réflexion, je le crève ! Pigé ? hurla Owen en revenant dans la salle centrale les vêtements déchirés et ne souriant plus du tout.

Toshiko se mordait les lèvres au sang. Gwen regardait en l'air, Ianto avait disparu refaire du café. Jack lui ne disait rien, les bras croisés, il attendait.

-Alors, Docteur ?

-Faut trouver un autre nom, Janet n'est pas une femelle !

-On a vu, merci, répondit Ianto, en revenant avec un plateau.

-Mais Janet a quand même un très joli derrière, ajouta Gwen.

-J'ai déjà vu nettement mieux, répondit Jack en fixant Ianto.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

De l'importance de chaque vie humaine.

Disclaimer : Torchwood appartient à Russell T Davies et à la BBC.

Personages: Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness

Spoilers: TW Saison 2, DW Saison 4.

Rating: K.

Les mains du vieil homme tremblaient sur le papier. Sa fille le regardait et souriait. Un sourire absolument fier et absolument triste. Sur la table, repose l'enveloppe déchirée, adressée à Madame Mineko Sato. Une enveloppe toute simple mais dactylographiée d'une écriture un peu vieillotte et surannée. Mais ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il est c'est le contenu. La première lettre était impersonnelle, froide et lointaine. La première annonçait la mort de sa fille en mission pour le gouvernement. Rien d'autre que des condoléances d'usage et des louanges pour le travail accompli par sa Toshiko. Là c'était une tout autre chose…

_Chère Madame,_

_J'ai tenu à vous écrire personnellement. J'étais le supérieur de votre fille et je suis fier d'ajouter l'ami. Même si je ne peux développer ici pour des raisons de sécurité, il faut que vous sachiez que votre fille a sauvé le monde, l'univers tout entier aussi d'une certaine façon. J'aimerais vraiment que les six milliards d'humains qui peuplent cette planète connaissent le nom de Tosh et qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils lui doivent. A son génie, à son travail, à son courage. Ils lui doivent, nous lui devons, de voir à nouveau un soleil dans le ciel. Nous lui devons la vie. Votre fille était sans aucun doute la femme la plus brillante de sa génération mais aussi une personne profondément bonne, charitable, pour tout dire humaine dans le plus beau sens de ce mot._

Elle n'écoute pas la voix de son beau-père qui se brise en lisant les mots qu'elle connait par cœur. Elle comprend pourquoi elle ne saura jamais toute l'histoire, elle a fait partie de la RAF et le vieil homme comprend aussi.

_Chaque jour, regardez le soleil juste une minute et pensez que c'est grâce à Toshiko Sato que vous pouvez voir ce spectacle. C'est ce que je fais._

_Veuillez recevoir, Madame toute mon estime et mon amitié._

_Capitaine Jack Harkness._

-C'est étrange, j'ai connu un Capitaine Harkness, pendant la guerre, il faisait partie des services secrets. Il est venu quelques fois à Bletchey Park. Un très bel homme… oui… vraiment. Enfin, ça n'est surement pas le même. Non, pas le même, c'est une évidence.

Mineko abandonne son beau-père à ses souvenirs pour aller préparer le thé. Dehors, le temps est couvert, pourtant à un tout petit moment le soleil perce la couche nuageuse. Alors elle se met à pleurer.

Jack regarde par la large fenêtre, le soleil brille sur Cardiff, sur la mer. Il pense à ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, au pire qui les a encore frôlés. Il pense à vingt-six planètes dans un ciel d'apocalypse. Il pense aux daleks et aux Enfants du Temps. Il pense au Docteur mais avant tout il pense à Toshiko Sato sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Tosh avait vraiment été à la hauteur, bien plus qu'à la hauteur de sa tâche.


End file.
